


Vows on the Blades

by nobody001



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Gay Marriage, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm not a role model for anything..., Multi, Yuri Katsuki spelled Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky spelled Yurio, and reading other people's yuri on ice fanfics, but I got too busy with sleeping and being lazy, but that's ok cause this is my first fan fic, cause I'm too bad when it comes to priorities, cause somebody was buggin me for smut, causs of course he will, katsudon cake, maybe smut, this is probably really shitty, was supposed to be posted on Valentines day, yuri will get drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody001/pseuds/nobody001
Summary: He nearly fell out of bed trying to get up. "What time is it?!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. "Calm down, Viktor, it's only a little after ten. We're not supposed to be there until two." He paused with his hand on the doorknob and let out a sigh of relief. He looked over his shoulder at Yuri with a smirk on his face. "Today's the day." He said in a small voice. "Yep," Yuri said with an equally as quiet voice with a loving look on his face. "Today's the day we finally get married."





	1. Chapter One: Before the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D My first fanfiction! Praise me XD! (I lowkey believe this is gonna be really shitty cause I have little to no idea what I'm doing)
> 
> Anyways, yeah... I guess this is au? Cause we're just gonna assume that Yuri actually did win gold in episode 12, and that Japan legalized gay marriage. And the wedding's not gonna be traditional. AT ALL. It will have SOME traditions (such as exchanging vows, among other things) but other than that, it's gonna be something that only Viktor could think up of XD! But in my opinion, it'll be a LOT more exciting than a regular wedding (I've been through two and nearly feel asleep both times). Plus, this is VIKTOR FUCKING NIKIFOROV'S wedding. Of course it's not just gonna be some regular old wedding ;)

The sunlight filtering through the crack in the curtains woke Yuri up. Through his grogginess, he forgot about what was to happen today. That is, until the sunlight hit the small gold band around the ring finger of his right hand.

He laid there for a moment to process the ring, then it hit him. Yuri suddenly bolted upright, his eyes wide. He sported the biggest smile he's had in a long while as he turned to shake his fiancé awake.

"Viktor! Viktor, wake up! We need to start getting ready." Yuri whisper-yelled as he prodded his lover's side. "Just five more minutes..." He grumbled, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. "Viktor. It's February the 14th." That got him up.

He nearly fell out of bed trying to get up. "What time is it?!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. "Calm down, Viktor, it's only a little after ten. We're not supposed to be there until two." He paused with his hand on the doorknob and let out a sigh of relief. He looked over his shoulder at Yuri with a smirk on his face. "Today's the day." He said in a small voice. "Yep," Yuri said with an equally as quiet voice with a loving look on his face. "Today's the day we finally get married."

Viktor looked at his soon-to-be husband with an equally as loving look before turning to go take a shower to get ready for the long day ahead. Yuri goes about getting all their clothes out that they'll be wearing and lays them on the bed.

After that's done, he goes to the kitchen to start breakfast. As he puts the rice in the steamer, Viktor, fresh out of the shower, wraps his arms around Yuri's waist and puts his head on his shoulder. He inhales Yuri's scent, just long enough to make him blush, and looks up at him. "You ready to get married on the ice today?" Viktor watches Yuri with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Yuri thinks back to a month and a half ago.

"Where do you want to get married, Yuri?" Viktor asks him suddenly one night as they are laying in bed about to sleep.

"H-huh? I-I don't know, you decide. I'm fine with wherever you want to. Do you want to stay at Hasetsu, or do you want to go to St. Petersburg?"

"Hmm.. Let's stay here. After all, more of your family lives here than mine. My parents might not even be able to come because they are really busy all the time." Viktor turns over and kisses Yuri on the lips ever so gently.

"Okay, if that's what you want, Viktor." Yuri smiles as he kisses back. "But where at in Hasetsu? We don't really have any churches..." 

Suddenly, Viktor's eyes light up and he smiles from ear to ear. "How about the Ice Castle?"

Yuri just gives him a look. "An ice rink? But we go there practically every day. It won't be as special."

"Yes, it will, Yuri. It's because of the ice that we are together. If it wasn't for ice skating, we would have never met. Plus, when was the last time your family watched you on the ice live?" Viktor rubbed circles on Yuri's cheek with his thumb.

"Not for a very long time, I guess. Viktor, you're such a dork, you know that?" He grins at his fiancé with a tender look. "Yeah, but I'm your dork." He leans down and kisses him passionately.

Yuri giggles at the memory. Viktor gives him a confused look. Yuri sees it and elaborates. "I was just remembering when you brought up the idea of getting married in an ice rink."

Viktor kisses his cheek. "It's a good idea, no?" He gives a lopsided smile. "Well, it's an idea only you could think up of." Yuri grins at him. "Hey!" Viktor pouts at his words, which he expertly ignores. 

For revenge, he gives him a zerbert on his neck below his ear. Yuri started laughing so hard he snorted. He stopped laughing, his face going red. An evil grin slowly spread across Viktor's face. "Oh? I didn't know you had one of those laughs." Yuri knew as soon as Viktor put his hands up underneath his shirt that he would make it his life's goal to hear him snort again. Viktor started tickling his stomach and sides, trying to find his most ticklish spots. Yuri started laughing immediately. "Vitya! Vitya, stop! Hahahaha stop please, I can't breath!" He was begging for mercy. After a minute or two, Viktor stopped. 

"I will hear that heavenly sound again, moya lyubov," he whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. "I love you so much. I'm so glad we met..." He started kissing trails down his neck. Yuri patted his head. "Ok, ok. There'll be time for that later. Right now breakfast is ready. I'll take a shower after we eat." 

At one o'clock they started getting ready. They wore matching tuxedos and grabbed their skates and put them by the door. They were going to be riding in different cars, Yuri being picked up by Phichit first at 1:30, Viktor being picked up by Chris at 1:45. The next time they will see each other is on the ice. They had already done their stretches before getting dressed.

When Phichit finally arrived, Yuri leaned in to give Viktor a hug around the neck. "I'll see you later, Vitya. I love you." He kissed him on the cheek, saving his lips for when they are married.

"I love you too, Yuri."


	2. Chapter Two: Wedding!!! on Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is REALY late (sorry...) But it's finally done and I'll have the next chapter done by today and uploaded by tomorrow. I'll hopefully also have the last chapter done by tomorrow, so this "series" will be done very soon so I can start on a new one (which I'm very excited about so it shouldn't be as neglected as this one). Also, special thanks to my besg gay friend for threatening me to finish this before starting my new one ヽ(；▽；)ノ!!! This would have probably eventually deleted if it weren't for you...

As Yuri skated out to the middle of the ice, he looked around at the people sitting in the bleachers. They only invited their family and friends, the other skaters. But he knew that pictures and videos would be spread around the internet before the day was out, if he knew the triplets and Phichit at all. At this Yuri sighed internally but a small smile that still somehow managed to reach his eyes graced his lips.

The lights dimmed and Yuri lowered his gaze to the ice below him. A million thoughts raced through his head, all of which pertained to Viktor and what was happening. Lights were shone on the ice, making it glimmer like crystal. He closed his eyes and let his head quiet down.

When the piano notes filled the air, Yuri opened his eyes and lifted his head. His face adorned a lost, solemn expression, as if he was looking for something — or some _one_. He bent backwards a bit and lifted his forearm to his forehead and up over his head. He spun around in place once and crossed his arms over his chest with longing. It looked like he was missing a part of himself and didn't know how to get it back.

When a deep male voice started singing, he pushed off on the ice. Yuri spun around on the ice a few times. He lifted up his left arm above his head, then got down on one knee. _I have to tell a story._ Our _story_ , Yuri thought. His arms flipped over with his body as he spun up from kneeling. Both arms in the air, he pushed off while bringing his arms back down. Yuri glided on the ice and lifted his right arm above his head as he spun in place. As he left his position he got ready to do a jump. Yuri landed the quad salchow gracefully. After a few step sequences that prepared him for another, he jumped another quad. He came out of the jump and skated in a small circle with his arms parallel to the ice and no higher than his chest. After another jump, a certain someone joined him on the ice. _There he is_ , Yuri internally sighed in relief.

Viktor skated up to Yuri, who grabbed his hand as soon as he was within reach. As they twirled on the ice together in each other's arms, Yuri closed his eyes finally content. Viktor held Yuri out at arms length, then brought him back in and lifted him up. When he put him back down he dipped him down as they would have in tango. Yuri caressed Viktor's cheek, sliding his hand down to his chin. Viktor lifted him up again, then they drifted a ways away from each other. They mimicked each other, leaning forward and bringing one leg up, parallel to the ice. Then they clasped their hands together in the air as if praying, pleading to god in longing. They did a single leap in the air and came back together, dancing in each other's arms. When the music faded they found themselves in the final pose — Yuri's arms around Viktor's neck, Viktor caressing Yuri's hip bones — and staring into their lover's eyes; Viktor seeing a dark mahogany, almost brown, Yuri seeing a clear ocean blue.

Remembering what they were supposed to do next as the lights came on, they Viktor adjusted them. He made sure they were parallel to the rink barriers from where they stood in the middle of the ice and gave up Yuri's hips in favor of holding his hands. He looked into his eyes once more as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Yuri, I know we've only known each other for about a year, but to me, it feels like a life time. There hasn't been a day since I first saw you that I haven't stopped thinking about you," Viktor paused to wet his lips, "And I don't think there ever will be a time when I do. Even after we die a long, long time from now, I will never stop day dreaming of you. But that can't even compare to how much I love you.

I am willing to live my whole life with you, Yuri, no matter what happens. If you get hurt or sick I'll be there for you, forever and always. If someone tries to hurt you in anyway I'll kick their ass," the audience giggled at this and Yuri and Viktor heard Yurio yell "Hey, that's my job!" from the crowd, which they smiled at fondly. "If your anxiety kicks in I'll try to help in any way I can," Viktor continued, "So will you agree to do the same for me?"

Yuri brought Viktor's right hand up to kiss his ring before speaking, "I do. Vitya, you have been the only person in my whole life that I have ever loved this much. Before you came to Hasetsu there were only a very select few people I spent time with. Not too long after you started as my coach was it that I noticed I didn't want to part with you. I meant it when I said I wanted to continue eating katsudon with you," they both chuckled fondly at the memory of when Yurio first came to Hasetsu after Viktor. "Will you agree to keep eating with me even if it isn't katsudon?" They both looked at each other with amusement flickering in their eyes.

"I do."

They kissed their rings, took them off, and exchanged them. After they slid them back onto their fingers exactly like they had done in Barcelona, they finally kissed. They had been saving this kiss since they went to bed last night and it felt far too long a time to go without meeting their lover's lips.

 _No. Husband. We're husbands now_. At this thought, Viktor smiled into the kiss. And as if to back these thoughts up everyone in the stands stood up with tears in their eyes — except Yurio of course — clapping and cheering frantically when they kissed.

When they finally broke apart, they just looked into each other's eyes for a moment before gliding towards the gate of the barriers hand in hand. As soon as they stepped off they were surrounded by their family who gave them bone crushing hugs and pats on the back. Viktor laughed the entire time with his arms around Yuri's waist.

"Now, let's go get drunk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Noooooooo I didn't want this to be multichapteeeeeer T-T But I got no choice... I have to get something out tonight before ten (it's currently 9:16) so I don't have time to finish it... I also still have an essay to write, but I can do that later. The reason why this isn't done yet is cause I was too busy sleeping and being lazy :) (I wanted this to be a oneshot for Valentines day... Well, that didn't happen) So because of my procrastination from sleeping and reading other people's yuri on ice fanfics, this will have four chapters (this first one, the wedding, the after party, and then finally smut cause someone *cough cough SpaceFawn * wouldn't stop bugging me about it) Oh yeah, and if any Russian I use is wrong, please correct me. Only google translate was there for me...


End file.
